Lifes a scary adventure
by PrincessEmuGarmadon
Summary: When Jay finally picks up the courage to Propose to Nya, everybody starts settling down and having family's. But not everybody realises that with their own family, it's their own responsibility... Rated T because there could be language and violence. Loads of ships!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. First off, I'm so sorry about the first chapter. My laptop messed up real bad. On with the real first chapter...**

* * *

I was told a story when I was younger. The story of the stars.

One star was always bright and shinning and people knew who he was.

The other, a small star nobody ever saw, and she was annoyed by that.

One day, they switched places, and learnt how it was to be the other.

The small star learnt that having everybody see you all the time, was tiring.

The big shinny star learnt that ignoring people will get you nowhere.

So from that day, they learnt how to be grateful for what they had and didn't have.

It's a story just like me and someone I was very close to had. Listen to our story and you'll find out what I mean.

This Our perfect life...

* * *

 **Okay so first story. I have school now so probaly update again later...**

 **See ya**

 **/Emu**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONCE AGAIN I DONT KNOW WHAT IM DOING! Anyway, on with the terrible story...**

* * *

Three years. That's a heck of a long time to be together. Well, to Jay it was.

The poor lightning ninja was trying to think of the perfect gift for his samurai girlfriend. What could he get her?

"Wait! That's it!" Jay said more to himself but, just his luck, Misako heard. "What's it Jay?" She asked him. "I know what I'm getting Nya for our three year anniversary!" "Really, what?!" The older woman questioned. "You'll see…" He said and zipped off to find Kai.

"Were you ever like that?" Misako asked her husband who came out of the other room. "Like what?" Garmadon asked his smaller wife. "Oh forget it!" She yelled and stormed off.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Lloyd screeched, making his father jump out of his skin. What could the famous Green Ninja want this time?

* * *

UGHHHHHH WHY IS IT SO BAD! I don't even have enough fingers to count how many times I re-wrote this? It could be canon in some places but idek?

Anyways, I'll update whenever I can, thanks for reading

=Emu


	3. Chapter 3

**IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I have been swamped with homework and I also had no inspiration until a review came in...**

* * *

"KAIIIIIIIII!" Jay yelled while running through the monastery. "What do you want zappy?" The grumpy fire ninja asked, walking out of the bathroom. "So…ummm…you see-" He stuttered "Spit it out! God!" "I WANNA MARRY NYA!" The lightning ninja screamed. Kai just stood, registering what his friend just said, or babbled. "Well. I can't see why not. You have been dating for three years now" The brunette thought out-loud much to Jays surprise.

The one problem, where was he gonna get a ring?

"If you want Jay, I can get a special ring designed for you" Garmadon butted in. " A friend of min. He designed one for Misako when I proposed years ago, I'm sure he'll do one for you." That was all Jay needed to hear.

This was it. He was going to propose to his beautiful Samurai. He was so proud. Now, who could help him pull this off… Somebody who was in a relationship, a girl, and was a lot like Nya…

Suddenly, Jay new who. "Skylar"…

* * *

Cole was walking through the monastery, when he bumped into somebody, somebody he loved. Of course, he loved Seliel but it wasn't her, this was a male…

It was Kai.

"Oh…s-sorry" Kai stuttered as he ran into him

"That was odd… Kai never stutters" Cole thought as he walked into his and Seliel's room. My god did she look HOT! This wasn't going to be a innocent evening after all…

* * *

 **OOHHHHHH COLE AND SELIEL ARE GETTING NAUGHTY! That's right, thanks to 'Guest knows best' for suggesting the ColeXKai ship. IT IS NOT A TRUE RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE THEY HAVE SELIEL AND SKYLAR! ANYHOWS, I'm tired and ill probably update tomorrow morning if I can. This is based after season 4 btw. Garmadon is not deaded! T_T**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **=Emu**


End file.
